Matchmaker: Ginny Weasley
by KoOkIeKeLbY
Summary: Ron is dating Luna, but likes Hermione. (tsk tsk) Harry likes Luna but is too afraid to admit it. Can Ginny fix this? (Rating just for safety) (Sorry about the confusion, the first two paragraphs are supposed to be seperated from it. The story is a flashb


**Matchmaker: Ginny Weasley**

Chapter One-

Ginny wandered through the halls of Hogwarts wondering how the past few weeks had gone by so fast. It was amazing to her how she had been able to change everything, all by herself. Well, with a little help from Fred and George.

She walked out the tall oak doors into the bright sunlight. Ron and Hermione were sitting under a tall maple tree by the lake talking quietly, and for once, not arguing. As Ginny passed Hermione flashed her a smile. Ginny swelled with pride as she thought of what she had done.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_A/N: This story is a flashback!_

As Ginny made her way into the Gryffindor common room she heard familiar voices yelling at each other.

"Ron, you're insufferable," Hermione screeched.

"What'd he do _this_ time?" Ginny muttered under her breath. She mumbled the password and the portrait swung open just in time to let a rather large book fly through.

"Ginny, now she's throwing things at me, I didn't think anything could be worse than the evil eye!" Ron yelled as he ducked behind the couch.

Ginny suppressed a giggle before turning to Hermione. "What did the moron do now?"

Hermione glared at Ron before answering, "He goes out with any girl he can get."

Ginny gasped. "Ron has a girlfriend?"

"Yes... Luna Lovegood," Hermione spat.

"Well, I never thought our Ickle Ronnykins would mature."

"Shut up Ginny, this is not what I need at the moment," Ron whined, "I need sympathy, or a paramedic."

Chapter 2-

As Ginny entered the library she noticed that the library was deserted, except for its one faithful inhabitant, Hermione Granger. She was sitting at a small round table next to a window. The sunlight streamed through the window giving perfect light to read by. After studying Hermione, Ginny noticed that her eyes were glistening with tears.

As a tear fell from her face, Ginny approached Hermione. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione jumped and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, hi Ginny. I didn't see you there."

"That's not the answer to my question, Hermione."

"Oh, I'm fine Ginny... uh... this book's just really sad."

"Since when is _Transfiguration Level 7_ sad?"

"Um... uh... er."

"Caught, huh?"

"I guess I am," Hermione mumbled.

"So what's going on? Why were you crying?"

"It's Ron."

"What?"

"Not like that, he's just so infuriating."

"Yeah, I know that. But I've lived with him all my life and I've never cried about it."

"Well maybe I care where he ends up in life. I don't want him to end up as some boy-toy every girl thinks they can get."

"Do you actually think that's where he'll end up?"  
"No, I guess not."

"Do you like him Hermione?" Ginny asked gently, hoping Hermione wouldn't blow up in her face. But she did.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I LIKE RON?"

"Do you?"  
"No, that's just... impossible. How could anyone like Ron when he's so..." Hermione broke off and a dreamy look appeared in her eyes.

"So what, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione jumped, "He's um...he's Ron! What more can I say?!"

"Well...judging by that look in your eyes, it seems like you can say a lot," Ginny snickered, "Just come off it 'Mione, you like Ron! You have for a long time."

"I have not," Hermione snapped, now blushing furiously.

"Yes you have Hermione, and I'm not going to argue about it," Ginny snapped back, "And if you don't just come out and say it, I'm going to tell him anyway!" Hermione stared at Ginny, what was she going to do now? Either she tells Ginny, or Ginny will tell Ron. Hermione decided to take the safe way out.

"Ok, fine," Hermione sighed, "I do like Ron, always have. Are you happy now?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes I am, thank you 'Mione." Ginny got up from the table and left the blushing Hermione to herself.

Chapter 3-

Harry was sitting in the common room that night when Ginny walked in. He was sitting in one of the big fluffy armchairs in front of the fire, with a book in his hand. Ginny could tell he had a hard day, his tie was loosened from around his neck, and his hair was more messed up than usual.

Ginny sat down next to him, "Hi," She said.

Harry looked up, "Oh, hi Ginny," He looked back down at his book and continued reading.

"Is there something wrong with everyone?" Ginny thought aloud, "First Hermione, now you?"

Harry looked back up at Ginny, "What's wrong with Hermione?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing to be worried about, Harry, Hermione is just frustrated with Ron, they had a fight today."

"Over Luna...right," Harry asked.

"Yeah, Hermione was throwing things at him," Ginny suppressed a giggle, "Well, what's bugging you," She asked.

"Uh...nothing..." Harry replied, "I'm just, tired. I've been having a lot of work lately...the usual."

"Ok," Ginny said, knowing that that wasn't what was wrong, "I'm going to bed then, goodnight," Ginny stood up and made her way to her dormitory.

"Night Ginny," Harry replied, and went back to reading his book.

Chapter 4-

The next morning was a Hogsmeade weekend. Ginny woke up early and dressed quickly wanting to get a head start on the day. Ginny descended down the stairs and found that the common room was empty, except for one person.

"Christmas time is coming soon! Christmas time is coming soon!"

Ron was hopping around the common room chanting and clapping his hands.

"Uh, Ron... What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Oh... Hi Ginny.... I was... uh..." Ron looked around before hopping onto a chair and pointing towards the ground, "Spider!" He screeched, "I was going to squish it!"

"Ronald," Ginny sighed, "I don't think singing Christmas Carols and hopping around is going to scare it off." Ron blushed and ran out of the common room before Ginny could ask him any more questions.

Ginny made her way out of the portrait hole and made her way down to breakfast. All of a sudden a boy with untidy black hair bumped into her.

"Whoa," Ginny shouted.

"Oh, sorry Ginny," Harry said breathlessly, "I didn't see you there."

"That's alright, why are you in such a hurry?"

"I wanted to get to breakfast as soon as soon as I can," Harry replied.

"Why," Ginny asked, "we don't have classes today...its Saturday."

Harry mumbled something that Ginny couldn't make out. "What was that?"

"I..." Harry sighed, "I...don't really...want to deal with...Ron today. That's all."

"Are you two in a fight?" Ginny asked as they started to walk to breakfast.

"No," Harry mumbled, "It's Luna."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
